Love In The Club
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Emma is a night club owner with a secret. Regina Mills is Editor In Chief at Vogue magazine and heiress to the Mills Empire with a reputation. What happens when these two cross paths at Emma's night club? Will sparks fly or will they hate each other? Will Emma's secret make or break their budding relationship? Read it to find out. This story is AU no magic or curse.
1. Glad You Came

_Hello my lovelies, I have given in to my friends request and write a SwanQueen story based on one of my stories that I wrote a long time ago for the Buffy fandom. She's a huge SQ shipper and so am I. So this is definitely for her, I was severely disappointed with the season finale, I honestly think it was BS. I'm tired of Regina having everything taken from her and they could have had a lot more Evil Queen/Emma moments instead of focusing on the Snowing and The CaptainSwan of it all. Dude gave up a boat for her, Regina gave her good memories, that trumps a boat any day...just sayin. Now that my rant is over... I guess I should get on with the whole disclaimer portion. Don't own them they belong to A&E and ABC. If I owned this show SQ would be text and not subtext. On to the story I hope you enjoy :-)_

* * *

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_**Glad You Came~ The Wanted**_

Regina Mills entered _Enchanted_ with her usual group, she hadn't planned on going out tonight, but Kathryn, Ashley, and Belle wanted her to come with them. Tonight was the re-opening of one of the hottest clubs in New York. The owner Emma Swan wanted a complete remodel of the scene, she wanted to stay up to date on the latest trends, and now after six months it was finally open. Anyone who was everyone was in attendance, celebrities came by the droves. A person couldn't go to the bathroom without running into a celebrity or the insanely rich. The club catered to the upper echelon of New York and Regina and Company were classified as the upper echelon and then some. Regina flashed her ID and the bouncer let them in; it was totally different than before, it was better. The club offered up a fairy tale theme, with waitresses dressed as fairies, and in the back of the club was a waterfall oasis with a statue of a knight centered in the middle. The club was almost similar to The Rainforest Café, Disney style. The small group made their way through the bodies and found a table near the dance floor and took a seat.

"This place is better than what I remember." Kathryn mentioned to Regina casually, she had a feeling that her friend wasn't into this as the rest of them were.

Regina tried to get into the groove, "I've never been here even before the remodel. Honestly Kathryn you know that clubs are not my style. I'd rather be at home enjoying my quiet and possibly reading a book." She told her friend none too kindly.

Belle rolled her eyes at her oldest friend, "Oh please, all you do is work and go home. We came out tonight to have fun, so you can find someone to take home and get laid. It's been forever it's time for you to find the fun." Belle knew it had been months since Regina had sex with anyone, not since her and Danielle had broken up five months ago. She felt it was time for her friend to get back on the metaphorical horse.

"Thank you Ms. States the Obvious. I am well aware it's been a long time since I've had companionship, but this is hardly the place to find it. I don't care who this club caters to." She noted with sarcasm and got up from the table, "I'm going to the bar to get a drink, what so you want?"

Kathryn gave her friend a sly smirk, "Do you even have to ask? You know what I like, a slow screw against the wall." She licked her lips and gave Regina a wink.

"Oh my God Kathryn do you have to make everything sound so sexual? Why can't you say a slow screw on the wall?" Ashley gave her friend a teasing grin before looking at Regina, "I'll have a sex on the beach with a shot of Patron on the side." Eric was away on business she was going to enjoy her night out.

Regina tried her best not to roll her eyes, "What about you Belle? Do you want a sexually named drink as well?" She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't it would be bad taste to go and order drinks with sexual names.

Belle was going to live a little tonight, "Get me a screaming orgasm and a shot of Jose Cuervo Gold."

Regina shook her head and walked off with everyone's order. She made her way through the mass of bodies dancing and standing around talking to get to the bar. Regina pushed through not caring who she bumped into along the way. She stepped up to the bar and noticed a tall woman with blonde hair that fell in waves along her shoulders tending to the bar she was definitely mesmerized by what she could see of the woman. She waited as patiently as she could as she waited her turn to place the orders for their drinks.

_~SQSQSQSQSQSQ~_

Emma was behind the counter helping her best friend's Ruby, Tinkerbell, and Marian behind the bar. Killian had an emergency and couldn't come in so she decided to help. She actually didn't mind helping, she liked being hands on and not the person who hides behind the name. The club is her chance to break away from being the Princess. Being royalty sucks sometimes but it's a cross that she has to bare. Here she can be Emma and not Emma Princess of Andalusia.

Emma looked around the club and the line of people standing at the bar, "I didn't expect tonight to be so busy?" Emma whispered in her friend's ear as they prepared drink orders.

Ruby gave her a smile, "Bitch please, don't give me that shit, your club is the hottest in N.Y. Girl you are it, enjoy it, own it."

"I know that Rubes but I wasn't expecting this huge of a turn out, especially since _Mirage_ opened up a few blocks from here. That club seemed to come out of nowhere and it's almost as popular as mine." Emma told her friend honestly.

Emma turned to take the next persons order that was until she saw a very attractive brunette step towards the bar. She looked like she stepped off the cover of Vogue, the little black dress she was wearing left little to the imagination. The woman looked like sex on a stick and she was definitely enchanted. She was brought out of her reverie when the brunette began to speak.

Regina tried not to get lost in the blondes green eyes, "Hi I would like a slow screw against the wall, sex on the beach with a shot of patron on the side, a screaming orgasm with a shot of Jose Cuervo Gold and a naughty school girl please." She smirked at the blonde beauty taking her order. She tried to gauge the woman's response but came up empty.

Emma kept her poker face as she made a mental note of the brunette bombshells drink order, "Sure anything for the lady." She looked at the woman standing in front of her up and down before turning to fix her drinks. "_Could you be any more obvious?"_ Emma mentally chastised herself as she busied herself making the drinks.

While she was doing that Regina used this time to her advantage to check the bartender out. Regina took in her attire. The woman had on a black, leather, mini skirt, a sheer white top with a black camisole underneath, black tights and a pair of black knee high boots, a picture of sexiness. Regina was definitely intrigued by this beauty fixing her drinks, she definitely wanted her, and not just for the night either. She stopped staring when the woman turned around with her drinks.

"Here are your drinks." Emma handed the drink tray to the woman standing there waiting.

"Thanks very much sweetheart. How much do I owe you?" Regina asked not wanting to leave the woman just yet.

Emma licked her lips, "Don't worry about paying right now, you can settle your tab at the end of the night. If you want to order more drinks we have our waitresses on hand to take your drink orders, so you won't have to come all the way back up here." She gave her a small smile.

Regina wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, "If I have someone take my drink orders then how am I supposed to get a chance to talk to you again. Maybe I need an excuse to see you again."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair she wasn't expecting this, "Who says you need to come up with an excuse? You can come and see me anytime you want. I love it when I keep them coming back for more." She gave the brunette a wink before walking off.

Regina couldn't believe that the blonde was trying to out flirt her. It was obvious that the bar tender did not know who she was. Tonight was shaping up to be a good night for her; she took her drinks and headed back to the table where her friends were sitting.

Kathryn was the first one to speak up when she saw her friend approaching the table with their drinks, "Damn did you have to make the drinks yourself? What took so long?"

Regina sat the tray on the table, "Don't worry about why it took me so long be happy that I went and got the drinks. Don't ever question me." She smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

The music was loud and pulsating through the club and everyone started to enjoy themselves once they had drinks in their system. It wasn't until _We Cant's Stop_ started blaring over the speakers that the four ladies got up and started dancing. They were dancing together and separate as the song continued playing in the background. Nobody questioned when Regina stopped and watched the bartender and her friend start dancing.

Emma heard the song play and she grabbed Ruby by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor. It was time to let loose and have a little bit of fun. The two women found their rhythm and started dancing sexily with each other in time to the beat. They had the attention of most of the guys and girls on the dance floor as they continued dancing and touching each other in an intimately. If people didn't know them they would have thought that Ruby and Emma was a couple instead of friends, especially when they shared a small kiss in between the dancing.

Regina watched the scene unfold in front of her and tried not to get upset as she watched the show in front of her. She had to admit she was more than a little turned on by the display; she definitely wanted the blonde, in her bed. The song ended and Regina watched as the two women separated and brunette led the blonde off the dance floor and back to the bar.

Belle brushed up against Regina to get her attention, "Earth to Regina. I've been trying to call your name for five minutes."

Regina shook her head, "I was distracted by something." She replied as she made their way back to their table.

Ashley snorted, "Yeah, more like distracted by someone. I saw the way you were looking at the two girls dancing. Hell, I will admit, I was more than a little turned on those girls are so hot together."

Kathryn tried not to laugh, "If I played for the other team, I would definitely take the blonde home and fuck her all night long, just to get her to move under me. If she moves like that on the dance floor I wonder what she would be like in bed."

Belle watched the scene play out in front of her not saying a word. They could fight over the blonde but she had her sights set on the brunette. She was curious if they were a couple or not if they weren't then the brunette was fair game.

Regina glared at her friend, "Even if you did play for the other team she is way out of your league. You don't have what it takes to tame a woman like that. I could probably have her begging me to fuck her by the end of the night." She grinned triumphantly knowing she won this round. Regina already laid claim to the blonde and she didn't even know it.

* * *

_First chapter down my lovelies, let me know what you think. Follows and Favorites are cool but reviews are better, it feeds my muse, helps me decide if I want to continue the story or not. I may or may not update this story on a regular basis, it depends on how well this story is received and the time I have between working, graduate school, and my two other stories that I am working on. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	2. Cat and Mouse

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address,_  
_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
_It don't run in our blood,_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

**_Royals~Lorde_**

Emma had been behind the bar for about four hours when Giselle came in to help, she loved talking and mingling with the patrons, but her feet needed a rest. Leaving the bar gave her an excuse to make use of the VIP section so she could scan the crowd to see the brunette who clearly captured her attention. Emma tapped Ruby on the shoulder and whispered in her ear where she was going to be in case she was needed. She walked from behind the bar and made her way up the stairs to the VIP lounge, unaware that she was being followed, by the very brunette she had been looking for. _Royals _started playing and she watched as people danced, if people only knew how true that song is for her, Emma Swan is royalty. People would flip their shit if they realized who she was outside of her club. Her parents weren't too happy about her job venture to them it wasn't suited for a princess, she didn't care though, she wanted to be happy. Emma continued scanning the club looking for the brunette she spotted her at a table with her friends they looked like they were having a pretty interesting conversation a part of her was curious as to what they were talking about.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina tried to stay engaged in the conversation but it was kind of hard, especially, when she had the blonde on her mind. She watched as the woman made her way upstairs to the upper level which might have been the VIP section. Regina tried to be discreet with her leering but she didn't know that Kathryn was watching her every move.

Kathryn saw her friend looking for the blonde and decided to have a little fun with her friend; it wasn't every day that Regina Mills set her sights on someone. She was intrigued as how the rest of the night was going to play out and if her friend was going to go home with the blonde bombshell. Kathryn felt that it was time for Regina to move on from Danielle that ship had long sailed.

Kathryn decided to have a little fun with her friend she leaned in close enough to whisper in Regina's ear, "Still looking for the woman who captured your attention? After all you did say that you wanted you to beg her to fuck her."

Regina tried her best to be nonchalant, "I'm actually looking for someone else to dance with besides she is probably off doing God knows what with that girl she was dancing with." It wasn't a total lie but Regina already knew where the woman was and she definitely wasn't with her girlfriend or whatever that other woman was to her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes she knew her friend was kidding herself, if anything she was fluent in Regina Mills, they've been friends since they were in footie pajamas. She decided to let her friend have this one and decided not to press her on it, "Whatever you say honey."

Regina was happy that her friend had dropped the whole conversation she didn't want to tell her friend that the bartender had been on her mind all night long. She went to take a sip of her drink and realized that her glass was empty, "I'm going to get me another naughty schoolgirl. Do you want your usual?"

Ashley answered first, "Yeah, I don't need to mix my alcohol, last time I did that it wasn't pretty." She grimaced at the memory she pretty much spent the rest of the night and the following morning puking her guts up. Ashley learned her lesson that night about mixing her alcohol.

Belle laughed, "I had spent the whole night holding your hair back. You and the floor became very intimate that night. I am sure he misses you." She teased her friend.

Regina rolled her eyes at them; sometimes she wondered why she even became friends with them. She was glad she did though, they've become the closest thing to sisters that she had. They have been there for her through family matters, her break-up with Danielle, and all the other things that she's been through. She got up from the table and made her way over to the bar it wasn't as crowded this time around. Regina approached the bar with confidence even though the woman went upstairs; this gave her a chance to check out the competition.

Ruby watched as the woman came strolling up to the bar she knew who she was immediately. This was the woman that Emma had set her sights on earlier on in the night, she was one of the reasons behind her and Emma getting their sexy on. What way to get another woman's attention then dancing sexily with someone else.

Ruby gave her a small smile, "Hey what can I get you?" She asked sweetly.

Regina gave her a dazzling smile, "A slow screw against the wall, followed by a screaming orgasm, along with sex on the beach with a naughty schoolgirl." She couldn't help herself, it was cheesy even for her, but she needed to have a little fun with the woman.

Ruby gave her a small smile and made her way to make her drinks. She had to admit that Emma had good taste in women, if her friend wasn't into her, she would definitely slide up in and take the other woman home with her for the night. Something told Ruby that the woman waiting for her drinks was probably a freak in the sheets. I'm pretty sure she would give Emma a run for her money she knows firsthand how her friend moves in bed. She finished up the drinks and put them on another tray for the woman to take.

Ruby gave her a smirk, "I hope you enjoy your drinks. I made them extra special for you and your friends."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Should I be worried about you?"

Ruby smirked, "I don't know. Maybe you should be I don't bite, not unless you want me to." She couldn't resist.

Regina tried her best not to roll her eyes, "How much do I owe you for these drinks again?"

Ruby glanced upstairs at Emma who gave her a small nod, "Nothing, these are on the house tonight, compliments of the owner."

Regina didn't know if she should be happy about getting free drinks or a little creeped out having someone she barely knows giving her drinks. Her mother always said_, "No one gives you anything for free without wanting something in return." _Those words made Regina into who she is today but her mother isn't here tonight she was going to enjoy.

Regina decided not to fight it, "Thanks, I am sure these drinks will be delicious."

Ruby decided not to bite, "If you're looking for the woman who made your drinks earlier, she's upstairs, I'm pretty sure she's been looking for you." Ruby gave her a wink and walked away to take another drink order leaving a stunned Regina in her wake.

Regina made her way back to the table drinks in hand she noticed that Ashley was the only one sitting at the table. She figured that Kathryn and Belle were on the dance floor dancing their cares away. She placed the drinks on the table and took her seat next to Ashley before taking a sip of her drink.

Ashley grabbed her drink, "Look at Belle out there dancing with that girl, she looks like she is having a lot of fun."

Regina put her drink down a little disappointed that her bartender didn't re-emerge to at least dance again. She would have loved nothing more than to dance with her, preferably, in a bed or up against the railing in the VIP section.

Regina looked at her friend dancing but it wasn't with some girl it was the woman from behind the bar, "Why don't you find someone to dance with. Eric isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him, have a little fun yourself." She suggested to the woman next to her she looked rather pathetic just sitting there.

Ashley put her drink down, "What about you? Why don't you get out there and find some hottie to dance with? I'm sure they would love to be all over Regina Mills."

Regina licked her lips, "I have my eyes on someone else tonight. I'm waiting for the right moment to make my move. A huntress never gives herself away."

Both women shared a laugh at this and sipped on their drinks. Regina put hers down again feeling a little buzzed. She didn't know what the hell was put in that drink but it was stronger than the first one. Little did Regina know that she was being hunted herself by one Emma Swan.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was looking down on everything; she wanted to make sure that she knew what was going on. She saw the red head get up and make her way to the dance floor, leaving the brunette at the table by herself. She had wanted to approach her, but didn't want to look like a stalker. She looked at the table and saw that the brunette in question was missing. Emma tried to hide her disappointment even though she only said a few words to her tonight. The song changed and Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_ came on and she watched as everyone continued dancing on the floor. The song was quite fitting for the brunette she was currently creeping on.

_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

Emma turned and came face to face with the woman she had been thinking about the whole entire night. She was at a loss for words as woman boldly took her hand and started dancing with her to the music. They were the only ones in the VIP section so they were dancing alone with no one around. The music continued playing as they got lost in each other. They moved as one as their bodies moved against each other it was as close to sex as they were going to get. Emma was a little shocked to see that the woman oozed sexuality she was mesmerized by the woman dancing with her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as they continued moving with each other, this woman was definitely Aphrodite and would more than likely be her undoing.

Regina became bold and whispered in her ear, "Cause once you're mine, there's no going back."

The song came to an end leaving both women breathless and turned more than turned on. Their breathing was erratic and their faces were mere inches apart, brown eyes met green and Emma Swan knew she was hypnotized. She stepped back a little trying to put some distance between her and the other woman.

Regina licked her lips well aware of the effect she was having on the woman in front of her, "I have been looking for you all night. I thought you disappeared on me, until your _girlfriend_, told me where you were." She put an emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

Emma finally found her voice, "Well, I have been up here the whole entire time. I like to keep an eye on things." She stopped mid-sentence, "Did you say my girlfriend? You mean Ruby?"

Regina never took her eyes off the woman in front of her, "Yes, the woman you were close to on the dance floor." She didn't say what she really wanted to say.

Emma could tell the other woman was a little jealous, "Ruby is not my girlfriend, sure we may have messed around for almost a year, but that does not a girlfriend make."

Regina sat down in one of the couches making herself comfortable, "I'm glad because I would hate to steal you from her."

She sat down beside her leaving some space between them Emma didn't trust herself right now. She was drawn to this woman like a moth to a flame. Her heart finally slowed down but now her palms were sweaty and her body was still on fire. Emma didn't know what this woman did to her but hot damn she wanted her.

Emma gave her a sly smile, "I would love to see you try, I can't be stolen, and it takes a lot to get a woman like me. Besides you have no idea of what I'm capable of." Her voice came out in a sultry purr.

Regina was turned on by the woman's cockiness she could give as good as she gets; it's been a long time since she had someone challenge her. This was definitely a challenge that she wanted to win; she wanted the woman in front of her, "Give me a chance and I would love to show you what _I'm_ capable of. I can mind fuck you until your body can't do without me."

Emma swallowed before answering, "I love a good mind fuck, it's like milk, it does the body good. A good mind fuck goes a long way." She cleared her throat, "So are you going to tell me your name Aphrodite?"

"My name is Regina, Regina Mills. And you are?" She was more than a little intrigued by this woman.

Emma gave her a small smile, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan." She told the woman in front of her not wanting to give her true identity away.

Regina couldn't believe her luck she was sitting with the owner of Enchanted. This would be the icing on her cake, not much was known about the mysterious Emma Swan but she was definitely ready to unlock her mystery.

Emma looked concerned, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked concern laced her voice.

She snapped out of her shocked stupor and blushed. "Oh no there is nothing wrong Princess. I feel like I should bow. You are the it woman of NY." Regina went on to say, she tried not to sound like a teenager.

Emma bit her lip, "_If only you knew how true that was." _She thought to herself. "I'm no one special, I'm just me. Most people see my success as an intimidation, or others are just with me for the name recognition. It's kind of hard to figure out who is genuine and who is not." She said honestly.

Regina could sympathize with her; she was an heiress to the Mills Family fortune. She had a lot of people come and go out of her life. They got what they wanted from her and didn't think twice, everyone was always out for themselves. She shook those dark thoughts away.

"Well, it is pretty understandable; I have that same problem too. I am an heiress; sometimes it's hard to keep a low profile." Regina admitted with pride.

Emma chuckled, "Oh I recognized the name." She teased the woman in front of her. Her night was just about to begin.

* * *

_So I decided to write another chapter. I had a little free time in between the hecticness that is my life. Again I don't know how often I will update this story but I will when my muse gives me inspiration. I know there isn't a lot of SQ interaction in this chapter but there will be more in upcoming chapters. This will be a slow burn Swan Queen fic, while they may flirt and tease each other, I want them to get to know each other. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


End file.
